warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
The Royal Children
The Royal Children are characters and one of King Mongkut's sons and daughters from the 1999 animated film, The King and I. The Children Princes Prince Ratsumi Prince Ratsami loves to emulate his big brother, Prince Chulalongkorn, and tries his best at kickboxing. He wishes to be a grand explorer one day and ride the back of a great white elephant. Ratsi loves to play in his father's science lab, where King Mongkut keeps all his newest gadgets and "toys". Ratsi always keeps a treat in his pocket for Rama, Mongkut's great panther. Princes Thoni and Monti Princes Thoni and Monti are identical twins. It is practically impossible to tell them apart, much to the confusion of the King's court. Thoni and Monti both love to perform as much as their sister, Manya, and are constantly amusing their brothers and sisters with their interpretations of Western plays. The boys also love helping King Mongkut in the science lab and both are very smart in mechanics and engineering, which greatly pleases their father. Princesses Princess Kannika Princess Kannika is very curious and loves to learn all the new and wonderful things taught by "Mrs. Anna." Kannika dreams of visiting far away lands, maybe even play in a snow covered field, build a snowman, or even ice skate! Kannika loves arts and crafts and hopes to be a painter and master crafts-person one day. Princess Manya Princess Manya likes to attend many activities in King Mongkut's Court. She especially loves the grand parties and theatrical performances produced for King Mongkut and his many guests including the school teacher, Anna and her son Louis. Manya also loves to shop and is constantly trying out all the bright styles of western fashion, adding to her father's puzzlement. Princess Manya is exceptionally gifted and will be an exemplary negotiator and diplomat one day. Princess Naomi Princess Naomi loves animals and always has a Siamese kitten hidden somewhere. Her animals always manage to get loose at the wrong moments and Naomi has the hardest time rounding up her little friends. Naomi's bright wit and compassion for all creatures always brings a smile to her father's face. Princess Ying Princess Ying is the youngest of the Royal children and a favorite with her father, King Mongkut who manages to look the other way at her mischievous behavior. Like most youngsters, Ying manages to get herself in the most unusual jams. Princess Ying is very impressed with her new teacher and hopes "Mrs. Anna" will stay and teach them new and wonderful things about the world. Role in the film At the Royal Palace, King Mongkut presents her new pupils and also, princes and princesses enter in procession that starts with Prince Ratsumi, Princes Thoni and Monti, Princess Naomi (with her Siamese kitten hidden on her shirt), Prince Chulalongkorn, Princess Manya, Princess Kannika and finally, Princess Ying. Anna is charmed by the children, and formality breaks down after the ceremony as they crowd around her. Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kids Category:The King and I Category:The King and I characters Category:Character groups Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Princes Category:Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Minor characters Category:Thai characters Category:Asian characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Historical characters Category:Rich Animation Studios characters